


Bucky, I like guys. I like you too

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 'redecorating' tony's car, 40's boys and their ideas, Alcohol, Crushes, Drunk Reader, Drunk Sam, Graffiti, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, drunk, lost inhibitions, slight angst if you can it that, sober Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: after 'redecorating' one of Tony's favourite cars, a pair of drunk men, Sam Wilson and Y/n Y/l/n (male reader) stumble into the two resident supersoldiers, and Y/n manages to convince Bucky to hide them. After Steve leads Sam away and Bucky takes Y/n up to his room, Y/n finds his inhibitions slipping and he reveals a secret that he didn't really mean to reveal. And it involves his small - not so small - crush on James Buchanan Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is written from a prompt given to me by 'HauntRavensong', so, if you're reading this, I hope you like it and it is to your expectations/hopes :)

prompt: I was thinking that a male reader and Sam got so drunk that they ended up decorating one of Tony's fav cars and end up hiding from him and reader makes Bucky promise to hide him. And there's a confession of reader liking Bucky but he's unsure how to respond. (I always wondered how either of the 40's boys would react if a man confessed a crush on them.)

 

“Sam, this is the best idea you’ve ever had” I slurred in an exaggerated whisper and Sam Wilson, the Falcon, grinned back at me and held up the can of turquoise blue spray paint in one hand and the half bottle of whiskey in the other.

“Ready?”

“Oh - “ I stumble slightly and bump into the side of one of Tony’s favourite cars, the one that we were going to ‘redecorate’ because it was a horrible firetruck red. “I am so ready”

“Great” he tosses me a can of light green spray paint. “Then let’s get to business” 

 

……………………….

 

“What the hell did you idiots do to my car!?

Tony’s scream echoed through the garage and after the two figures that were hurrying down the hallway towards the elevator on the other side of the tower. Both Sam and I were giggling girlishly as we hurried to the elevator, a second two-thirds empty bottle of whiskey held tightly in my hand while Sam had a plastic bag filled with used spray cans in his own hand.

“I know it was you, Y/n, you bastard! And probably Big Bird too!” Tony screamed out again, and Sam and I falter to a stop when the elevator that we were heading to opens up to reveal two supersoldiers, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

I instantly feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of Bucky, my fingers tightening around the bottle in my hand. Honestly, a gay man like me would have no chance with the handsome, alluring Bucky Barnes, seeing as I didn’t even know if he swung that way or not, I mean, probably not because of the time that he was brought up in, right? But in my current drunken state, I didn’t find it in myself to care, so I continue to stumble towards them, bumping shoulders with Sam on the way.

“Steve!” Sam was grinning as Steve rushed forward to wrap his muscular arm around Sam’s waist in an effort to help him stand.

“Jesus, Sam, why are you drunk?” Steve wrinkles his nose as he takes a sniff of Sam’s neck, then turns his eyes to me. “Buck, grab Y/n, would you? Look’s like he’s gonna topple over any second”

“No, I’m not” I scoff, waving Bucky away with my hand which was also holding the bottle of whiskey, but then I falter, eyes widening as I look around me. “Woah, the hallway has never spun before”

I feel myself start to tilt backwards but then two arms wrap around me and a muscular chest press against my back, the two arms pressing close to the skin of my hips because my shirt had ridden up slightly, and I shiver at the contrasting feeling of cold metal and warm skin.

“Jeez, Y/n, you’re blitzed, you know that?” Bucky murmurs in my ear as he sets me straight on my feet, and my lips part as my pupils dilate, but I blink it away, shaking my head like a wet dog as I clutch to Bucky who had kept his flesh arm wrapped around my waist.

“That doesn’t matter, you gotta hide us from Tony” I plead with Steve, who raises a curious eye at me which makes me flush. “Uh, Sam and I may have ‘redecorated’ one of his favourite cars – “

“Oh boy” Bucky huffs, and I giggle, faltering when I processed the sound I just made. 

“Come on, Bucky, promise me you’ll hide us? Please?” I look up at Bucky with my best puppy dog eyes expression that I could do while drunk, and it seems to have worked because Bucky let out a soft sigh and nodded to Steve.

“Steve, you take Sam to your floor or something while I take this one to my floor. Stark won’t dare come up to our floors”

Steve nodded and guided Sam away and down a small hallway that ran around the back of the garage where Tony housed his cars and lead to the elevator on the other side of the Tower, and Bucky quickly ushered me into the lift that he and Steve had come down. He had kept his right arm around my waist, holding me close to him in an effort to help me stand as he reaches with his left hand to take the whiskey bottle away from me.

“Hey – “I protest weakly as I clutch the bottle to my stomach, but he just raises an eyebrow at me, blue-grey eyes piercing mine, so I reluctantly hand the bottle over to him without breaking eye contact.

“Thank you” Bucky mutters as he holds the bottle in his left hand, away from me, then ushers me out of the elevator and onto his floor. “Are you feeling okay, Y/n? You seemed pretty drunk down in the garage”

“I wasn’t that drunk” I scoff, but Bucky just raises an eyebrow.

“Y/n, I saw the other empty whiskey bottle in the bag of paint that Sam was carrying. You’ve gone through almost two bottles of whiskey in what – the last half hour?” Bucky’s eyes were kind as he nudges me in the direction of a room which I can only presume is his bedroom, judging by the bed, cupboard and smattering of pictures taped to the wall. “I know you and Sam were in the military, went through some shit – do you want to talk about it?”

“No – “I look away from Bucky’s soft gaze as he pushes me down so I’m sitting on the edge of his bed. “You’ve been through worse than me, you don’t have to worry about me”

“Hey, don’t say that” Bucky had a disappointed look on his face as he crouched down in front of me, hands resting on the bed on either side of my thighs. “Your experiences and emotions are just as valid as mine. Just because I’ve had it worse doesn’t mean your experiences means less, alright?”

I could feel my mind floundering as I stare into Bucky’s earnest face, the blue-grey eyes full of kindness and understanding so my mouth falls open and I just gaze at him. 

“Uh – Bucky - ” I mumble, my hands clenching in the material of my pants, and Bucky’s eyebrows quirk up with curiosity.

“What’s up?”

“I like you” I blurt out, my eyes widening and hands flying to my mouth as my brain catches up to my mouth and I realise what I had just admitted. “Oh God, I didn’t – I’m sorry – “

I trail off as Bucky continues to stare at me, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, his lips pursing slightly, and I can feel myself blushing even more when he bites at his bottom lip. As he keeps me watching me with those piercing eyes, his lip still being pulled back by his teeth in thought, I feel my inhibitions fading and I instinctively reach out with my hand and pull his bottom lip from between his teeth.

I freeze once I had realised what I had done, my hand still cupping his cheek as my thumb rested lightly on his bottom lip. But as I continue to stare at him wide eyed with what I had just did, I noticed that his pupils had dilated so there was barely any blue left.

“Y/n – “Bucky murmurs, his bionic hand coming up to wrap gently around my wrist. “You have to understand, back in my time, this – this was not allowed. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But this isn’t your time anymore, Bucky” I murmur firmly back, my free hand coming up to rest against Bucky’s chest, relishing in the feeling of his chest pushing out slightly against the touch of my hand. “Being in a homosexual relationship is allowed, it’s okay”

I curl my fingers into the material of his shirt and use it to pull him closer, my knees shifting open slightly so he can move closer, which he does, his right hand moving to rest on my knee.

“Y/n –“

“Bucky, I like guys” I say bluntly, Bucky’s body now nestled loosely between my legs. “I like you. A lot. And I’ve seen you checking out guys before, no matter how discreet you thought you were”

Both of our faces had started to inch closer and Bucky gulped, his eyes flicking down to my lips then back to my face.

“I like you too” Bucky replies carefully, his metal hand tightening around my wrist as he pulls my hand away from his face and pins it to the bed next to my thigh, and I let out a small gasp at the dominant action. “God, I’ve liked you too, for a while now. Always loved to see you blush”

He smirked as he seemed to let go of his previous inhibitions, and I can feel myself start to blush again which makes Bucky chuckle, the hand resting on my knee coming up to hover over my jaw, his thumb and forefinger gripping my chin firmly, tilting my face up as he leans his head down till his lips are a mere centimetre from mine, just barely brushing.

I let out an involuntary moan as my eyes slip shut and my hands flex, one against his chest and the other fisting into the bedsheets.

“Bucky, please – “

“Shh, Y/n” Bucky pauses and he gently squeezes my wrist with his metal hand. “Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want?”

“I really want you” I murmur quietly, my words echoing in the minute space between our lips, and I let out a small moan as Bucky pressed his lips to mine, the hand on my chin slipping to cup the back of my neck, squeezing firmly as his tongue flicks over my bottom lip.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Y/n? I think you will, don’t you?”

He only got a moan and a whimpered reply.

“Yes”


	2. Chapter 2

*  
“I really want you” I murmur quietly, my words echoing in the minute space between our lips, and I let out a small moan as Bucky pressed his lips to mine, the hand on my chin slipping to cup the back of my neck, squeezing firmly as his tongue flicks over my bottom lip.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Y/n? I think you will, don’t you?”

He only got a moan and a whimpered reply.

“Yes”  
*

 

As Bucky kissed me again after I murmured ‘yes’, he carefully straightened up and pushed me backwards onto the bed, his hand still cupping my neck as he planted his free hand on the bedspread next to my head, one knee resting on the bed in-between my spread legs and his other leg still on the floor. His body was hovering over me as he tenderly kissed me again, only puling back for a second to catch a breath before pressing his lips to mine again. My own hands were tentatively roaming over his body before I decide to grip his hip in one hand and thread my fingers of my other hand through his hair, unintentionally gripping it tighter when he thrust down against me, our stiff erections brushing against each other.

“Bucky – “ I whine when he pulls back and eagerly presses hot, open mouthed kisses to my jaw and throat. It seemed that with our first kiss, it seemed to have taken away any inhibitions he had about liking guys, let alone making out with one. “Bucky – please”

“You’re hard for me” he murmured in what seemed like awe as his hand drifted from the back of my neck, over my chest and down to my crotch where he tenderly palmed at my bulge which made me yelp and jerk upwards into his touch.

“Bucky, stop!” I say quickly in a panicked voice and Bucky instantly pulled back his hand and straightened up above me, quickly moving to stand in front of me with his eyes wide with worry and concern.

“Y/n, are you okay? What did I do wrong?” Bucky asks in a concerned voice, and I quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, shaking my head quickly.

“No, you did nothing wrong, Bucky” I hesitate, and Bucky carefully moves forward and crouches in front of me, eyes watching me with apprehension, gingerly resting a hand on my knee.

“Y/n?”

“I’m a virgin!” I blurt out, and Bucky’s fingers unconsciously tighten on my knee.

“You’ve never had sex before?” he says, stunned, and I look away, a deep blush appearing on my cheeks.

“Bucky, I joined the army when I was 18 because my parents divorced – my mum cheated on my dad. So, I didn’t exactly have the mentality to go and have sex with someone. Plus, Sam didn’t really tolerate that kind of thing when I joined his team” I murmur quietly, and I could feel my blush reaching down my neck and across my collarbones. Bucky was silent for a moment before he carefully reaches forward and cupped my face with both hands. He gently tilts my face to look at him but I avert my eyes.

Bucky sighs and tuts under his breath. “Please, Y/n, look at me”

His thumbs were slowly stroking my cheeks as I avoided looking at him. But Bucky was patient and after a moment I hesitantly look him in the eye, which made him smile kindly.

“Y/n, it’s okay that you’re a virgin. And I’m sorry for not asking for consent or even checking that what I was doing was okay”

I smile weakly and wrap my hands around Bucky’s wrists, not pulling them away but just relishing in the skin contact. “Is it okay if we take it slow?”

“Of course, Doll. Whatever you need” Bucky leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth which made me smile.  
“Come on, you’re still drunk – again, sorry for practically forcing myself on you while drunk, so would you like to sleep with me tonight? Just sleep, that’s all”

I pause before nodding softly, which made Bucky grin and he stood up, pulling me up with him. “Come on, I think I’ve got spare sleep clothes that Steve got me for Christmas. You know, his Christmas presents are 50/50. Either they are great and suit me perfectly or it’s socks because he thinks they’re practical”

I chuckle and move with him as he walks towards a set of drawers and pulls out a set of folded sleep pants and a plain shirt, holding it out to me with a smile.

I politely excused myself to the bathroom that joined to his room to get changed, and when I came back in Bucky’s sleep clothes, he was already in bed in a black singlet and boxer shorts. He smiled fondly as he saw me wearing his stuff – grey sweatpants and a dark blue shirt – and his eyes flickered with a brief look of possessiveness before it fades and he beckons me forward, pulling the covers back and patting the bed beside him. I smile and slip into bed with him, hesitantly moving closer to him. He tenderly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer so my head was resting on his chest, his metal hand curled against the nape of my neck and his flesh arm wrapped around my back. I hum and drape my arm over his waist before hesitantly tangling my legs with his, to which he reciprocated and pressed a kiss to my hair.

“This is nice” I murmur, tilting my head to brush my nose against the skin of his chest and then I look up at Bucky who I found was already looking down at me with a fond smile on his face. “What?”

“I know that this is new, for both of us, but I really want to have this, have you, here, in my arms, all the time”

“That’s so cheesy” I whisper but I could already feel a blush appear on my cheeks, and Bucky chuckles, a hand coming up to cup my jaw and pressed another kiss to my forehead.

“There’s that blush again, I love it” He teases, and I bury my face against his chest in embarrassment, and I can feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest. “Come on, Doll face, don’t hide that pretty face from me”

I grin and cuddle closer to him, looking up at him shyly and that’s when he grips my chin between his thumb and finger, tilts my face up and pressed a loving kiss to my lips before letting go. “Come now, go to sleep”

 

\------

 

Gentle fingers carding through my hair was what woke me up from a peaceful sleep and a warm hand splayed across my ribs, the heat carrying in through the shirt that Bucky had given me to sleep in last night. Oh. That’s who’s hands they belong to.

I blearily open my eyes and groan at the headache that was rattling through my brain and made my mouth feel like cotton. I groan and thump my head against Bucky’s chest which began to shake up and down with laughter and I feel the hand cupping the back of my head slip down to my neck, gently caressing my skin.

“Are you okay, Doll?” Bucky chuckles, a smile evident in his voice, and I groan, hand slipping down to land on his hip, fingers digging into the material of his singlet.

“Ugh, I feel like death” I grumble, and Bucky snickers.

“That’s because you have a hangover. I guarantee Sam is feeling the same way”  
I rub at my eyes and prop my chin up on Bucky’s chest so I could look at him, and he smirked at me, long dark hair mussed up in a way that was sexy in a way that only Bucky could pull off.

“How are you so pretty even though you’ve just woken up?” I say accusingly as I reach out a hand and run my hands through his hair, tugging at it slightly which had him humming in his throat as he looked at me warmly, lips curled up into a fond smile.

“I could ask the same question about you” he says softly, and to my embarrassment I can feel myself blush again. Goddamnit, it was so easy for this man to make me blush.

“Well, now you’re awake, do you want to lay in bed some more, or go grab some breakfast from the kitchen, and then come back and cuddle some more?”

I go to answer but my stomach growls which made Bucky laugh. “I guess that gives me my answer. Come on, up you get, we can you some Panadol from the kitchen, and I can cook you breakfast if Steve isn’t already up and making breakfast like the Captain show-off he is”

I can’t help but chuckle at his words and I carefully sit up as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and slipped out of bed, quietly padding to the bathroom and closing the door, leaving me to have a moment to myself. I can’t help but smile to myself that this was actually happening, that Bucky actually liked me, had kissed me, let me sleep with him. It was honestly mind boggling, but I was willing to roll with it.

“You okay, Doll?” Bucky’s voice breaks me out of my reverie and I look up to see Bucky leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe, arms crossed and curious eyes fixed on me, a smile on his face.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m okay” I look down at my hands as he moves forward towards me and drops into a crouch, head dropping down to catch my eye. “Well, it’s just hard to get my head around that you actually like me”

“Y/n, I asked you to spend the night with me, of course I like you” Bucky grinned, but he faltered at the look on my face. “Hey, I was serious last night, that I want you in my arms all the time. That extends to holding my hand, just being with me. So, formally, I would like to ask you out, to be my boyfriend, whaddya say?”

I gape at him wide eyed before I nod my head eagerly. “Yeah! Yeah, I would love that – I mean, please?”

Bucky chuckles at my tongue-tiedness and cupped my face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then grabs my hands and pulls me up, guiding me to the door to his room before he slips a pair of black sweatpants on and then we both walk out of his bedroom. As we head towards the elevator, I feel his fingers gently probe at mine, fingertips brushing against my palm, and I hear his soft hum of joy when I lace my fingers with his so we end up holding hands.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked” I snickered, and Bucky grumbled half - heartedly to himself but his hand tightened around mine anyway, his grip pulling me closer to him as we enter the elevator.

We head down to the communal floor, walking down the hallway while still hand in hand, and we walk into the kitchen, and I hum pleasantly when I smell the scent of bacon.

“Mm, bacon cures all hangovers” I mutter and I pull Bucky along with me as I head towards the kitchen counter where Sam was seated, looking just as bad as I felt, his head in his hands and he breathed evenly, possibly trying to fight back nausea. I pull up a seat next to him and nudge him with my shoulder, which makes him groan and glances at me.

“Man, you look like shit” Sam snickers, and I roll my eyes.

“You should go look in a mirror, you look as bad as I feel” I taunt back.

“Guys, guys, there’s no need to bicker. Here, have some bacon” Steve says with a smile as he places two plates heaped with bacon in front of Sam and myself. Both of us hum in appreciation and Bucky who had been standing behind me, reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon for himself.

“Hey!” I say indignantly and Bucky chuckles, shoving it into his mouth and tousling my hair with his non greasy hand.

“Go on, eat your bacon”

“I will” I huff as I eat a piece of bacon, groaning as the bacon grease seems to ease the headache in my head just a little bit. Bucky takes a seat in the chair next to me and watches Steve as he cooks more bacon.

“Hey, Steve, can I have some?”

“Well, are you hung over?” Steve says cheekily as he smirks at Bucky who sighed.

“I guess I’ll just have to steal more of Y/n’s bacon then if you won’t cook me some”

“Nooo” I whine playfully as I look at Steve with begging eyes. “Steve, please make him some. I like my bacon”

Steve rolls his eyes but places the new batch of bacon onto a plate and handing it to Bucky, who grinned and leant over to place a kiss on my forehead.

“Thanks, Doll. You got me bacon”

“No problem” I murmur as my cheeks flush, and Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

“Hmm, you’re Doll now?”

“I asked Y/n out” Bucky says almost jealously as his hand curled around my bicep, pressing closer to me. “You got a problem with that, bird brain?”

“Not at all” Sam says agreeably as he smirks at me. “Honestly, I’m surprised it took this long. Y/n has been pining over you for ages”

“Sam!” I hiss, and Bucky’s hand grips my shoulder as he turns me around to face him.

“You’ve been pining for me, hmm?” His arm snakes around my waist and he squeezed my hip, eyes on my face, which I can feel start to get hotter with every second he looks at me. I look back to my bacon and occupy myself with eating another piece, smiling weakly at Steve as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of myself and Sam. Bucky frowns slightly and ducks his head to catch my eye. “I’m just teasing, sweetheart, I promise. If I’m being honest, like I said last night, I’ve liked you for a long time too”

I sigh and lean against Bucky, my hand resting over his on my waist.

“If it helps, Bucky wouldn’t stop yapping about you either, Y/n” Steve contributes as he leans on his elbows on the kitchen counter as he grinned at Bucky, who had blushed as well.

“Steve!” he yelped and I grinned at Bucky.

“Well, we’ve both been idiots, haven’t we?”

“Yes, you are both idiots” Tony’s voice is laced with annoyance as he walked into the kitchen, and both Sam and I jump to our feet at the furious look on his face.

“Hey – Tony” I say hesitantly, a sheepish smile on my face.” How are - you?”

“You and Big Bird ruined one of my favourite cars” Tony grumbled. “And I can’t believe that in your drunken state you attempted to graffiti my car in the colours of the Scooby Doo van”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time” Sam shrugged, and Tony huffed.

“Whatever. I need a drink”


End file.
